It's a Date!
by Natalie98559
Summary: A KakuHida story i wrote when i was bored.
1. It's a date!

**A/N: XXXXX means that it changes point of views ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Early in the afternoon, Sasori and Deidara were sitting in the living room bored out of their minds. Deidara wanted something to eat, so he went into the kitchen. When he opened the refrigerator he saw there was nothing to eat, then slammed it shut. "Danna, there's nothing to eat, un!!!" He shouted. "What so you want me to do? Blame Kakuzu for not going shopping yet," Sasori said, staring at the TV even though it wasn't even turned on. Deidara sat down next to Sasori again. "Kakuzu! Come here, un!" Deidara yelled, then waited. After a few seconds, he got a response: "Im busy!" Kakuzu replied in a darker than usual tone. "**Now!!**" Deidara shouted once more.

As Kakuzu walked down the hall he reached the living room with a very death defying glare. "What... do you want...?" Kakuzu angrily said, trying to keep himself from decapitating Deidara on the spot. "Im hungry, and there is nothing to eat. I was hoping maybe you can take us out to eat," Deidara bravily said. Kakuzu had an even harder glare than before, Deidara had called him in the middle of counting his money just to hear him complain. Just as he opened his mouth to say something his own stomach growled. _Loud._ "Okay... We can go out to eat," Kakuzu said defeted.

Deidara got up to go to his room, but when Sasori pulled on his arm, he saw Hidan and shreked because of the fact that Hidan wasn't in the living room before, and no one saw him come in. "Damn, that was... loud... and painful," Hidan said, hearing a ringing in his right ear. "Pipe down, princess," Sasori said as he got up, and dragged Deidara to their shared room. Hidan stared at Kakuzu with suprisingly wide eyes. "W-what?" Kakuzu said, almost blushing. "... 'Kuzu, do I have to go out to dinner with you guys?" He said in a pleeding voice. "... Yes." Hidan gave Kakuzu a big hug. "But... why can't I stay?" Hidan asked, kakuzu escaping his tight hug. Kakuzu gave in, Hidan looked so adorable like that. "Ok... but I have to stay, too." "I don't need a fucking babysitter!" Hidan screamed. "Last time we left you here alone you nearly **burned** the place to the ground! That's why I removed all the money from our room, and carry it in my briefcase when I go out places, and on solo missions!" Kakuzu replied, in a dark tone. "That was so damn long ago, and you're **_still_** fucking mad!" Hidan crossed his arms "Hidan... That was just last week."

**XXXXX**

After everyone, but Kakuzu left the base to some restraunt in the closest village, I laid down on Kakuzu's bed, obviously because it was closer to the door, and it's so much more comfortable than mine. After a few minutes of silence, Kakuzu walked in, and slammed the door behind him. He sat down at his desk, and stared at me with a 'What the hell are you doing' look.

I sat up, and looked down to the carpeted floor while Kakuzu started to count his money. "Kakuzu," I whispered. "Yeah?" Kakuzu replied after hearing his name. I looked up. "Why did you really stay with me?" I asked. He looked around though he was deep in his thoughts to find a reasonable explanation. "Three simple reasons: One, I can't trust you alone, as I said before. Two, if I went with them, they would most likely force me to take off my mask so I can eat with them. And three... I wanted to spent some alone time with you," he replied.

I was stunned, speachless even, not a word that was in my mind could find its way out. "... Wow I... Wow..." Was all I managed to say. "Hidan," he said, then got up, and sat next to me. "Are you okay? You look like something is bothering you," he moved the stray hair away from my face. I flinched. "Who the **fuck** are you, and what the **hell** did you do with Kakuzu?" I bursted out as I jumped off the bed.

He let out a small laugh, I just stared at him. "Hidan... Come here," he stood right in front of me, and hugged me. Very tightly. I stared at him when he let go. He stared at the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Im just trying to be nice for once, Hidan," he said, then put his hand on my face. Something was wrong... in a weird, yet good way that is. He pulled my hair, and laughed when I screamed. "Kakuzu!" I shouted right before our faces crashed into a deep, lustfull kiss.

**XXXXX**

I don't know what came over me, one second im talking to Hidan, and the next im kissing him. What the hell was I thinking. Not only will Hidan throw one of those annoying fits, but what will he think? 'Where the hell am I touching him... Shit! Why the fuck am I touching him **_THERE?!?!_** For some reason I think he's enjoying this.' I move my hand to an unsure area I kneel down a bit, and pull his pants down suprisingly fast. I pulled him down to the floor, and get on top. Why am I really doing this?

I stick my hand down his boxers, and grab his cock._ Now I really want to know why im doing this. Calm down, calm down._ "...'Kuzu," he called._ I hate when people call me by my nickname, but when Hidan says it... It's different. Well, in a way._ "kakuzu, what the fuck are you doing?" He barley managed to say. "I... I don't know," I reply, then let go of him. "Don't stop..." Hidan was always kinda strange, but this was down-right bizarre. I swear I think im drunk. I got up, and sat on the bed closest to me. Obviously his bed.

**XXXXX**

I sit next to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok," I say to try, and make him feel better. "I know," he said. "So... Do you want to go to the movies later...?" I asked. He looked at me with one of those looks that implied 'What the fuck did you just say.' "W-what? It was just a question," I mummbled. He kept staring at me like that, then a smirk came across his maskless face. 'Shit! He has a perverted look on his face!' I thought. "... And why would I want to go to the movies with you?" He asked, that look still plastered on his face. "... Face it, dude. You totally want me," Hidan replied. Kakuzu's smirk went away as fast as it came. He flipped me off, and glared. "Shove it up your ass!" I yelled. "Shove it up yours, too!" He replied.

We sat in complete silence until his stomach growled loudly. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah." He covered his stomach to try, and muffle the sound. It didn't work, I was still able to hear it from across the room. "You hungry?" I asked. "No," he said, his stomach growled even louder. "Ok... Yeah," he mummbled. "So... How does dinner and a movie sound?" I ask. Kakuzu groaned. "Ok. But it's not a date!" He shouted. "... 'k.... It's **not** a date," I assured him. _'Oh, it's **so** a date!'_

* * *

**A/N: Please review!  
Tell me what you think, and if it's even worth finishing.  
IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!**


	2. The Date!

The Date!!...

Hidan insisted on cooking dinner for them both. Kakuzu agreed. Hidan went into the kitchen with Kakuzu following and got all the ingredients he needed. "Hidan, do you even know how to cook?" Kakuzu asked. "I watch Konan cook all the time, im pretty sure i've learned a little," Hidan replied. "Konan is a bad cook... Just try not to burn the food, ok." "Im not fucking stupid!... Ok I am, but im not gonna burn the damn food!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu sat in the living room as Hidan was cooking. He heard a loud scream from the kitchen. "Hidan, are you ok? Is everthing alright in there?" Kakuzu asked looking over his shoulder. "AHH!!! No im not fucking ok!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Hidan on his knees. "What happened?" Kakuzu asked as he helped him up. "I was cooking and I accidentlly burned my hand," Hidan said. "It's not that bad," Kakuzu said.

XXX Hidan POV XXX

After Kakuzu treated my wound, he asked me why i've been acting so weird lately. "I'm not acting weird! You're the one thats been acting fucking weird!" I shouted. "Hidan, stop yelling." He put his hand on my cheek. "Hidan... You know I love you, right?" He said as he pulled his mask down. Now I was scared, he never takes his mask off. Even when he is the only person here, it's always on. "What are you doing?" I ask. He pulled me close to him. I tried to say something else, but I was to shocked to say anything. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Kakuzu, is something wrong with your brain or something?" I asked him. "Hidan... Stop complaining," Kakuzu said in a suprisingly soft tone.

He let me go, but to both of our suprise... I didn't let go. I finaly had him and i wasn't gonna blow it. "Hidan, you can let go now," he said. "No," I reply. I hold him tighter and bury my face in his chest. He put his hand on my head and played with my hair. It felt nice. To have someone to love that loves you back. But the only thing that was confussing was 'the dreaded question'... why? Why did Kakuzu say he loves me? This question replayed in my head over and over and it wouldn't stop. "Hidan, you wanna go to the movies now?" Kakuzu asked, breaking the silence. "Fuck yeah!" I shouted.

Kakuzu was driving us to the closest movie theater. "So what movie are we seeing?" I ask. "Depends. What movie do you wanna see?" He asked. "I dunno," I replied. "Well, we'll see what movies there are when we get there," Kakuzu asked.

I got bored and started playing with my seatbelt. Kakuzu was staring at me. Paying no attention to the road, Kakuzu put his hand on my thigh. I shivered, not used to being touched like this. "Keep your eyes on the prize... and the road!!!" I screamed and pointed to the car headed straight towards us. Kakuzu turned the wheel and hit the breaks as fast as he could... but it was too late.

The impact of the other car crashing into ours made the window shadder all over the two of us. "Are you ok?" Kakuzu asked. I didn't answer. I pointed to the other car that showed what looked like a dead body inside the car. We got out of the car and looked at the body to see if the person was still breathing. Kakuzu called for help while I took a close look at the person. I lifted the head to reveal the person. When I realized who it was, I was shocked. That person was... my sister. My one and only sister was injured because of us.

Kakuzu walked over to me. "Hidan, are you ok?" He asked. "No," I replied. "It was just one person," Kakuzu said. "No... It wasn't just one fucking person. Kakuzu that person was my sister!" I cried. "She was all I had left. And now she's gone." I felt the tears fill up in my eyes and fall down my face. "Oh, Hidan don't cry. Im sorry you lost your sister because of me," He said. He pulled my into a hug and rubbed my back to try and calm me down. "It wasn't your fault," I whispered. "She's not dead yet."

Twenty minutes later the ambulance finally came. We got back into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. After they got her into a room, we had to the sit in the waiting room. After what felt like forever, they notified us that she was going to survive and that she also had some memmory loss.

We left the hospital and headed home. It was late and everyone was else was probably home by now. "Are we going to finish the date," Kakuzu asked. "Maybe some other time," I replied. We drove home and right before he opened the door, I pulled on his arm. "What?" He asked. I pulled him down a bit so I could kiss him. After I let go of his arm, he pulled me into a deeper kiss than the fist one.

The door slowly opened. Without Kakuzu noticing everyone was loking out the door and staring at us. I pushed Kakuzu away. "What are you guys doing home!" I yelled. "We got kicked out of the restraunt because Tobi... well... i'd rather not say, un," Deidara said glaring at Tobi. "But Sempai, it was and accident," Tobi said. "Anyways! What happened between the two of you while we were gone?" Pein asked with a smirk. "N-nothing, why?" I replied. "Oh, is that so? Then what were you two doing just a minute ago?" Pein's smirk grew wider. We ran past them and headed to our room.

"D-damn it Hidan," Kakuzu said worriedly. "W-what? It wasn't my fault they saw us!" I screamed. "Just forget about them," he replied. "Ok." I sat on my bed. "You really wanna try going out again?" I asked. "Yeah," he replied. "When?" I asked. "Maybe tomorrow." He sat down next me. "Today turned out a disaster, but I got to spend the whole day with you and that's all I care about," Kakuzu said as he rapped his arms around my neck. "Same here," I replied. He kissed my on the forehead. "I love you," he said as he let go and laid down on my bed. I laid down on top. "I love you too," I said as we fell asleep. Today I had the best date ever with the one I love most, who would ask for more? Not me. I always loved the big guy and now he's mine. 


End file.
